Administrator and Moderator Guidelines
Welcome to the Administrator and Moderator Guidelines! If you are an admin or mod, this page is a useful guide to help you properly respond and handle situations correctly when a specific action is done. For the list of bans and actions, click here. Administrator Guidelines Being an administrator is a very big job, and it can sometimes be hard having these privileges, while being responsible for handling problems and solutions, and taking to correct action to ensure that this wiki is a fun and fair place for all users. Here are some rules and pointers on how to deal with these situations. Be polite. Remember, we are all here as a community, and we should all be kind and respectful to one another. Admins play a very important role in the environment and are required to set a good example for this wiki. Inappropriate behavior such as insulting users, bullying, and/or breaking rules is unacceptable, and will result in suspended administrator privileges. Banning users for no reason is considered abusing power, and will also result in suspended administrator privileges. Be fair. '''Listen to everyone's thoughts and opinions. We encourage all voices to be heard. If a user is fighting with another user, intervene. Listen to both sides of the story first before taking any action. Siding with a user is considered unfair treatment, and can also lead to drama. Do '''NOT encourage fighting. This wiki is NO place for that, and failure to follow this rule will result in suspended administrator privileges. And ban users when needed! If they represent behavior that is against the wiki's rules, you can ban them. Do NOT '''ban users for fun! '''Be brave. If you see another administrator violating the rules, it MUST be reported it to a bureaucrat or the founder. If a moderator is violating the rules, it MUST be reported to a bureaucrat or the founder. If someone is threatening you or another user, it MUST be reported to a bureaucrat or the founder. ENFORCE the rules. '''Bureaucrats make the rules, you enforce them. If a user is breaking a rule, warn them FIRST. A constructive warning would be: '"(User's name), you are breaking a rule. Please do not (type of rule being broken here) because it (reason given). Thank you for listening, but the next time you break this rule, there will be consequences.''" If a user disagrees, explain to them how it affects others, and why they should not violate the rule. If a user continues to violate a rule, give them an appropriate punishment. Failure to enforce the rules will result in suspended administrator privileges. Moderator Guidelines Being a moderator can have its twists and turns at times, but this responsibility can have a big impact on the wiki community. Here are some rules and tips for being a moderator. ---- CONTENT, DISCUSSION, AND CHAT MODERATORS Be polite. Remember, we are all here as a community, and we should all be kind and respectful to one another. Mods are a very important part of the wiki's environment and are required to a good example for this wiki. Inappropriate behavior such as insulting users, bullying, and/or breaking rules is unacceptable, and will result in suspended moderator privileges. Be brave. If you see another moderator violating the rules, it MUST be reported it to a bureaucrat, admin, or the founder. If an administrator is violating the rules, it MUST be reported to a bureaucrat or the founder. If someone is threatening you or another user, it MUST '''be reported to a bureaucrat or the founder. '''Be fair. '''Listen to everyone's thoughts and opinions. We encourage all voices to be heard. If a user is fighting with another user on threads or in chat, intervene. Listen to both sides of the story first before taking any action. Siding with a user is considered unfair treatment, and can also lead to drama. Do '''NOT encourage fighting. This wiki is NO place for that, and failure to follow this rule will result in suspended moderator privileges. ENFORCE the rules. 'Bureaucrats make the rules, mods and admins enforce them. '[CHAT MODS: 'If a user is breaking a rule, warn them FIRST. A constructive warning would be: '"(User's name), you are breaking a rule. Please do not (type of rule being broken here) because it (reason given). Thank you for listening, but the next time you break this rule, there will be consequences." If a user disagrees, explain to them how it affects others, and why they should not violate the rule. If a user continues to violate a rule in the chat, give them an appropriate punishment.]' '[DISCUSSION MODS: If users are fighting in threads or on pages, please remove any unwanted posts and notify an administrator.]' '[CONTENT MODS: Protect the proper pages such as pages that have to do with helping users, like rules, help, and FAQ. If a user is vandalizing or spamming on articles, please delete any spam pages and revert edits, and notify an administrator.] Failure to enforce the rules will result in suspended administrator privileges or could lead to an account ban. Category:Help Category:FAQ Category:Guides